It Never Rains in Shi'Kahr
by Kristen Elizabeth
Summary: Spock learns to love two things in one day. Spock/Uhura.


Disclaimer: Characters contained within do not belong to me.

Author's Notes: This story was inspired by two things: a straight week of cloudy skies and cool temperatures here in Los Angeles and a review that requested fluffy fic in the middle of my angsty series. I hope everyone enjoys this;) Thank you so much for reading!

******

It Never Rains in Shi'Kahr

by Kristen Elizabeth

******

_Little April shower, what can compare to your beautiful sound? - Bambi_

******

The weather modification programs implemented in the late 21st century had turned the once perpetually wet San Francisco Bay area into a land of near constant sunshine. However, every few months, the weather controllers allowed a storm to continue on its natural course, almost like an homage to the past.

A cold, wet homage to the past.

Spock had come to loathe these rare rainy days since he'd begun living on Earth. They were completely foreign to someone raised in the thin, dry air of Vulcan. The first time he'd been caught out in a sudden downpour, he had literally been repulsed by the idea that water could fall from the sky.

Rain created mud and dirt and puddles. It ruined clothing; it slowed down schedules. He truly believed it was an abnormality of nature.

At least until the day Nyota Uhura appeared five minutes late to their scheduled dinner meeting, her red cadet uniform watermarked, her sleek hair plastered to her neck, her eyes shining.

"It's raining!" she told him, as though he hadn't noticed.

Spock frowned. "Do you not have access to an umbrella?"

"Left it at the dorm." She pulled him out onto the balcony of his quarters, not noticing when he very deliberately stayed under the short awning. "I love that they still let it rain here!" Uhura said, raising her voice to be heard over the sound of the storm. "It makes me think of home!"

He stared at her as she tilted her head back to let the fat drops of water hit her face. She was enjoying this unusual weather, taking pleasure in it.

It was completely illogical.

Every time he thought he knew everything there was to know about her, Nyota managed to surprise him.

"I have heard it is possible to contract an illness in weather such at this," Spock said. "Perhaps you should come inside where it is warmer."

"That is such an old wives tale." She reached for his hand. "Come on. Come out here with me."

Spock's eyebrow spiked. "I would rather not."

A shadow crossed her wet face. "Why? It's just rain, Spock."

"I do not like rain."

Uhura blinked to keep the falling drops out of her eyes. "Seriously?" she asked after a moment. "Why not?"

One of the things that had first attracted him to Nyota was her inquisitive nature, but right then, he almost wished she wasn't quite so curious about everything. "It is...disruptive." Uhura made a hand motion, gesturing for him to go on. "It creates unnecessary chaos. It blocks out the sunlight and lowers the temperature to an uncomfortable level."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it doesn't rain on Vulcan?"

"Never." Spock shook his head at the grey sky. "I do not understand the appeal of rain."

Uhura licked her already wet lips. "Well...rain makes me remember home. My father was a farmer; we prayed for rainy days. For other people, it's just a nice change from sunshine. It can also be..." She hesitated.

"It can also be what, Nyota?"

Looking him straight in the eye, she smiled coyly. "Atmospheric. Sensual. Romantic."

Spock's brow furred. "I do not see how..."

Uhura abruptly cut him off when she slammed up against him, kissing him wildly. Her body might have been cold from the weather, but her mouth was hot enough to burn his tongue. "Let me show you," she whispered between kisses. Before he realized it, she had guided him out from under the awning, into the pouring rain.

He was soaked within seconds, but he barely noticed. Her hands tangled themselves in his now-slick hair as their lips danced with mounting urgency. Spock could taste the rain on her mouth, clean and cool and almost sweet. Her chest was pressed against his and even through both of their wet clothes, he could feel her heart fluttering fast.

What they were doing was dangerous. Not many people were outside on a rainy day, but the balcony wasn't hidden from the quad. Someone could easily see them and if that person was to report what they saw...

Uhura drew back just then. "We should go inside," she murmured, tracing her fingers around the tips of his ears.

Spock looked back and forth between her eyes. The weather hadn't been kind to her makeup, but somehow the smudged dark kohl only made her stare more intense, more seductive. He hadn't realized until right then how his own body had responded to their soaked embrace.

But she had. Her suggestion that they get out of the rain was clearly not motivated by the fear of discovery, but by the desire for privacy. Uhura's eyes never left his, but her hands drifted down to the waist of his uniform pants.

"Are you certain?" Spock asked, surprised by the hoarse quality of his voice.

Uhura nodded slowly. "This was my plan for tonight all along," she confessed. "The rain was just a lucky coincidence."

Spock silently inhaled and exhaled, a simple breathing exercise to keep himself calm. He had been preparing for this eventuality ever since the first time Nyota had kissed him in the hydroponics greenhouse. Still, when faced the reality of making love to the incredible woman in front of him, he found himself undeniably nervous.

And the feeling wasn't even illogical. Unlike him, she was not sexually inexperienced. Everything he knew about Human sexuality came from computer research and one extremely awkward experience during his first year at the Academy when he'd returned to his dorm earlier than usual and had walked in on his roommate having sex with his girlfriend.

The concept of the basic physical act wasn't difficult to grasp. It was all the emotions and intimacy that Humans put into sex that had Spock apprehensive about attempting it. He hadn't seen much of his roommate's encounter before he'd silently escaped to the library, but he had observed what he considered to be a significant loss of control, particularly verbally. Moans and grunts and curse words...would Nyota expect all of that? Was he even capable of it?

Her lips lightly pressing against his brought Spock out of his thoughts. Uhura drew back slowly, her eyes scorching him with the heat of her stare. "Are you worried about going this far?" she asked. "Because...you know...there are other things we could do first." Her fingers brushed over the distented front of his pants. "We don't have to jump straight into..."

Maybe it was the way she touched him or how badly he wanted her to keep touching him, but Spock had made up his mind. It was time to be more Human than Vulcan.

He took her hand and pulled her out of the rain.

******

As an instructor, Spock's quarters boasted a double bed, but not much else. The sparseness of his bedroom didn't seem to matter to the woman who was struggling to get his long-sleeved shirt over his head without breaking their deep kiss. Her uniform sweater already lay in a soggy heap on the floor.

That had been a visual moment Spock would never forget. The rain that had soaked her sweater had seeped through to her brassiere, turning the white cotton transparent. Her small, dark nipples were clearly visible through the garment; she might as well have been nude, a conclusion she must have come to considering the fact that only seconds later she'd unhooked the bra and flung it away. Her skirt had joined it and she'd stood in front of him in only her white panties. No shame, no trepidation...Uhura had just looked back at him with complete assurance and total trust.

"You are perfect," he'd told her, speaking nothing but the truth.

And that was how he'd found himself being thoroughly kissed while she tried to rid him of his clothes. When she'd finally succeeding in stripping them off and only two thin layers of material separated them, she cupped his face in her cool hands.

"I want to know something," Uhura said, stroking his cheek. He closed his eyes at the shiver the touch of her fingers sent coursing through his body. "Why me?" Puzzled, Spock opened his eyes and looked down at her beautiful face. "Do you have any idea how many women would like to be me right now?" A smile played on her slightly swollen lips. "Why haven't you ever done this before?"

Spock lifted an eyebrow. "Is it not customary in most cultures to be in love with one's first sexual partner?"

"Not always," Uhura sighed. "Sadly." She blinked. "Wait. Did you just..."

He cut her off with a kiss.

Outside, the storm continued to soak the Academy grounds, but inside Spock's quarters, the temperature was rising. It had been Uhura who'd guided them to the bed, but instinct had compelled Spock to rest his body just over hers as their hands began to explore each other.

It very quickly became clear to Spock that his anxiety had been illogical. Perhaps he would never fully understand the gauntlet of Human sexuality, how it was used and abused and even perverted, but he didn't really need to know right then. His body knew what it wanted, what it wanted to do.

It wanted her.

He was suddenly starving for the woman beneath him; he wanted to show her everything he might never be able to say. With each new sensation that her lips invoked, each new area of her skin that his mouth discovered, he took another step closer to being the sort of man she deserved, to being her lover in every sense of the word.

When it became unbearable not to be joined, Spock looked down at the writhing woman beneath him. Her half-dry hair was spread out across his pillow like a dark ink stain on the white fabric. Her eyes were closed; her teeth dug into her lower lip. Her hands grasped his arms, digging her painted nails into his biceps, urging him to do it, to take the final step, to be inside her.

"We are one," he murmured in Vulcan. And a second later, it was true.

It lasted forever, yet it was over far too soon. There was a loss of control, but rather than disabling him, it exhilarated Spock like nothing he'd ever known. Never in his life had he lost the ability to think clearly, but he let go of his mind when the explosion came. All he could do was feel. Her wet heat around his sex, her thighs squeezing his hips, her hands sliding up and down his back, her panting breath tickling his ear, the clean scent of their mingled sweat, the salty-sweet taste of her skin, the sound of her heart pounding beneath her breast.

If this had all happened because of the rain, perhaps he would have to rethink his opinion on the weather phenomenon.

"Spock." He slowly lifted his head from the crook of her neck. "I wish I'd waited for you," Uhura whispered.

Brushing his lips over hers he asked, "This pleased you?"

Her grin was slow and licentious. "Oh...I am definitely pleased." Her smile faded into a serious expression. "What you said earlier..." When he tried to stop her, she pressed a finger to his lips. "You don't have to say it directly. I already know." Uhura replaced her finger with her own lips. "You just showed me."

They lay in silence for several minutes. It was growing dark outside, but the rain continued to beat down on the windowpanes. Spock had never noticed how soothing the sound of the drops against the glass was; he told Uhura as much to which she just nodded.

"I told you," she said, fighting back a delicate yawn. "Rain is romantic."

Spock carefully shifted their bodies until she was curled up along the length of his body, her hand resting on his chest. Both of them knew she couldn't spend the night, but she could stay until the storm passed and that seemed almost as good.

Uhura was asleep within seconds, but Spock remained awake, savoring the unfamiliar feeling of another warm body in his bed. Was this true Human intimacy? Feeling your lover's head on your shoulder, inhaling the perfume of her hair, hearing her murmur your name in her sleep?

If it was, then for the first time in his life, Spock felt more Human than Vulcan.

He blamed it on the rain.

******

The End


End file.
